Young Jack Sparrow
by 13lue13erry
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] It's an AU! YAY. Jack is still a pirate, but he is an orphan raised by his Uncle, a captain, and his crew. It's a FF telling why he has the weird last name and why he is a drunk ( besides him being a pirate!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I planned on writing for some time now. I'm not sure if all of this goes along with the story line of POTC, but this is how I envisioned it so… yeah. Its just a thought I had about how jack came to be… I know that Jack had a father who was a pirate called Teague so I guess it's an AU but not really? IDK hope you enjoy it anyway. Obviously I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. DUH! Anyway, here it is. :D**

Chapter 1

Jack Caton was a dashingly handsome pirate. (Well, by pirate standards) He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was young, only 18, but it was not odd to see someone of his age on a pirate ship. It _was_ odd for a teenager to be captain of said ship.

He had been sailing since he was a boy, ever since he was a stow-away on his Uncle's boat _The Drunken Mermaid. _Probably not the best place for a boy to grow up, but Jack wouldn't have it any other way. His uncle was impressed that Jack was able to sneak onto his boat, and after giving him a beating (he was a pirate after all!) he put young Jack to work. He wasn't strong enough to man the sails , him being 8 years old, so he would swab the deck. It wasn't the best life style, working under for hours with the sun and everything. Yet Jack was content. He had everything he wanted, a family. Jack's parents had died of the flu and he really didn't want to end up on the streets. The pirates took him in and raised him, under their captain's orders. Jack started to grow on the men, and caring for him was no longer something they had to be ordered to do.

After Jack's uncle died of a gun shoot wound, the crew chose Jack as their new captain, not something you would expect from cut throat pirates. But they had seen how much Jack had grown over the years, and in time he had become the Captain's right hand man. Jack being a blood relative helped a little bit too. They really respected Jack and felt that he would do a good job in leading them. On board _the Drunken Mermaid_ Jack became friends with Joshamee Gibbs who was only tenish years older than Jack. Most of the others had a 20 year difference. Over time they grew to be best friends and like brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow chapter 1 is really short… sorry about that! Here's another :3 Its gonna be short too cause I have to get ready to eat out for Tex-Mex. YUM! GO BURRIOTES!**

**I don't own POTC. **

Chapter 2

It was the first time Jack had invaded another pirate's boat and he was rather nervous about it. It was a ship that was on the smaller side, with only 5 or 6 men. Jack and his crew could easily take them over, or at least that's what Gibbs said. Jack didn't doubt his men, he doubted himself. Would he be just as good as his uncle? Would he fail his crew?

It was time. It's now or never Gibbs reminded him. Jack nodded to his crew and the men threw over the boards and ran across to the other ship with swords and guns raised, ready for action. Jack heaved himself up and ran across too. The skirmish was over in mere minutes, 4 at the most. The enemy pirates complied with Jack's requests and handed over their valuable possessions. There was a shuffle of feet from behind the door to the Captain's cabin. "Open it up" Jack ordered. Gibbs shouldered the door and it came crashing down.

Inside the small cabin was a young woman with chains at her ankles. She looked down at the ground avoiding the eyes of all the men. Jack felt a connection instantly and offered a hand to help her out. "Yer don' want 'er she's a filthy waste o' space I tell ye. Good fer nothin'," Said the Captain of the small ship, making Jack stop of a second. "No one is useless if you treat them right," snapped Jack, and hit the man on the back of his head with the butt of his gun. The girl looked up at this, with shy eyes daring just one glance at Jack before looking back down. "Help me," she said in a voice so small that only Jack could hear her.

"What is your name?" he asked in a gentle voice. She refused to look at him and instead looked up at the mast of the ship, watching a bird land. "Don't have one," she said in a voice so full of sadness that it made Jack's heart ache. "I see," he began to say but was interrupted by her saying, "Call me Sparrow."

**Sorry for it being so short! R&R pleassse :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I must really like you guys here's another chapter from yours truly. No one reviews my stories ._. that makes me sad. I should probably make them longer...Don't own POTC. Wish I did. Nuff said.**

Chapter 3

Jack and Sparrow went on many adventures together. She began to open up and be more outgoing. She was happy. Jack couldn't put into words how happy that made him. His heart skipped a beat every time she smiled, and it just about stopped when she laughed. She would be the death of him! Jack knew he was falling hopelessly in love. He just hoped that she was too.

_From Sparrow's point of view_

I can't believe this is happening! I'm free, and a ruggedly handsome man saved me. It wasn't just his good looks that attracted me. He is kind and genuinely cares for me. I know that I am falling for him. A huge commotion distracts me of from my thoughts of his eyes, his smile… I open the door from Jack's office, a place I go to think, to see what's going on. There is a strange woman standing right outside the door, and it gives me a start. She is a very beautiful, dark skinned woman. "My name is Calipssso," she says with a slight hiss. "OH! Um hello?" I extend my hand but she does not take it. "My name is Sparrow," I say quite awkwardly. "Yesss, I know your name," She says mysteriously, "You must come with me."

. . . . . .

She starts to usher me off the boat, for we have just docked with a slight of her hand. I have never seen magic performed before! What a wonder! Jack runs over to us. "Who are you?" he demands," Why are you touching Sparrow?" "The girl must come with me. You may come with us," she says with an authoritative air about her. Jack draws his sword, "Sparrow, do you want to go with this woman?" I wrench myself out of Calypso's grasp so I can talk to Jack, "I am not sure it's safe. I want to go… but would you come with me? I don't trust this woman much, but there is just something about her, something right. I don't know how to explain it. It's like there is an aura around her. I need to find out what this is."


End file.
